Th Art of Seduction
by wasntme05
Summary: What happens when one night of pure pleasure becomes a deadly obsession for Madison? She thought that agreement between Godric and her was made clear, that this was just a sexual based relationship. Maybe Godric couldn't help but feel more for Madison.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:: Short story of Godric and seeing him in a different light.

Chapter 1

I could hear the soft whispers of the girls sitting two seats away from me. I really couldn't make out what they where talking about but I kind of figure it was probably some kind of vampire bar. Just by looking at the 2 girls, you could tell they where fang bangers well that's what society called them. I don't know I guess I had no opinion on the matter at hand; I have never been one to judge a person. Which in more ways is surprising if you take into consideration of the fact both my parents where bible thumpers. I shivered a little bit; I hated thinking about my parents especially their crazy god loving ways. I guess you could say my up bringing was nothing short of normal but this isn't something I truly liked to think of. Just know I left home around the age of 16 and I have been busting my ass through and through trying to make it on my own. Now here I sit at the mere age of 22 my last and final year of college. My life wasn't easy as most girls my own age, I didn't have support from my so called parents. I had a some what rough life but I knew what didn't kill me in the end would only made me strong. Needless to say after losing my job due to the economy downfall, I was pretty much screwed to all no end. Basically I had this amazing job, working in the call center for an insurance company. It paid my bills, paid for my car, well let's face facts it paid for everything that I need just to keep myself alive. Now it was all gone just in a flash, I need a job and fast.

I reached into my book bag and poled out the hiring section in the newspaper, I knew I should be paying attention to this weeks lecture. But what would be the point if I couldn't pay for the rest of my schooling; I inhaled a deep breathe trying to relax my mind and body. I skimmed the paper nothing in here was remotely what I was looking, the places that where hiring were McDonalds. Yeah right, like the pay would even come close to paying for my apartment or even school.

"Excuse me"

I turned to the side to see one of the girls, well actually both girls where looking at me. They eyed the paper that I was looking at and then back to me.

"I don't mean to be nosey or nothing by any means but are you looking for a job" The girl closest to me asked.

I shifted my gaze to the paper the laid on my desk then back to her. She must have been really in tuned with her surroundings.

"Actually yes I am" I knew my voice was questioning the girl or more of her motives.

"Well this person that I am kind of seeing is actually looking to hire some one as a waitress at the bar she works at" She paused for a what seemed like a couple of seconds and them leaned closer to me to finished her story "Ok you see, my girl works at a vampire bar. Well technically she is a vampire but one of her cocktail waitress quite on her and she is desperately looking for someone. I couldn't help but notice that you where looking for a job. Also you are very beautiful that I think she would hire you in a second. Do you know anything about waiting on tables or being a cocktail waitress?" She questioned me.

"Actually I have some experience in waiting tables" I stated thinking about my first job at a local club. It wasn't the world's greatest job but it helped me get on my feet.

"That's great, here write down your number and I will give it to my friend. Oh by the way my name is Tina and this is Catherine" as she pointed to the girl on her left.

"I'm Madison, its nice to meet you both" I grabbed out a piece of paper and scribbled down my name and phone number.

I slipped her the piece of paper and thanked you again. Hopefully this would work out and I would get hired. I guess it didn't bother me working at a vampire bar, I mean before I worked at the insurance company. I was working in and out of strip clubs being a cock tail waitress. I noticed my fellow class mates packing their bags, which meant class was over and down with. I told the girls goodbye and left back to my small mediocre apartment.

I sat on my bed pondering away from the phone conversation that played over in my head; this woman named Pam wanted me to meet her Fangtasia around 7 o'clock. She had told me the bar doesn't open up until 9 o'clock and she wanted to meet me. I huffed and got dressed; once I was down getting ready I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Could you say knock out, I don't want to sound like I am conceded but I know that I was beyond gorgeous. I had long curly carmel hair, intense green eyes; I was toned with all the right curves. I wore a short form fitted black dress with red pumps; the dress was fitted in all the right areas. My cleavage out there for the world to see, yes I was quit large in the area. However I applied some lip gross on and perfume, I ran out the door to the bar. I didn't want to be late; I knew I need this job no matter what.

After a 30 minute drive, I pulled into the club of Fangtasia I remember Pam telling me that she wanted me to park in the back parking lot of the club. I did as I was told to do, once I got to the door I was about to knock when the door opened up to relieve a blonde hair woman. Her eyes grazed my body up and down with a smirk playing on her lips

"Now you must be Madison"

"Yes I am, and you are Pam I assume" with confidence in my voice.

I guess you could say I wasn't really scared of vampires, I know I have had ran into a few back in the day but nothing about them scared or frightened me as these church folks made them out to be. I didn't notice that Pam had widened the door for me to enter

"Sugar are you coming" her Louisiana accent voice asked.

"Oh sorry, yes I am" I was lost in a daze for a second and followed the women into the club. It was how I expected it to be, just a normal everyday kind of club/bar. I really did like the feel of it, little things I would've change around to meet look more exotic. I noticed the Pam brought me to a office door and clearly written on the door read MR ERIC NORTHMAN. Both Pam could ever knock on the door, the voice on the other end of the door bombed "Come in"

In we both walked, Pam walking across the table standing by which I assumed to be Eric Northman's side. He glanced from his paperwork and looked at with his intensely blue eyes. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes then whispered something to Pam in another language, once he was finished she nodded and exited the room. He began to tap his long fingers on his desk but he gaze never left mine. I however did not look away I kept looking right back at him showing no fear. He then let out a smirky grin which later on I would come to know very well.

"I like you already" His husky and confident voice rang out.

"Um thanks" I said not knowing how to respond to a statement like that.

"Trust me it is a good thing, I am not really found of humans. But I can sense by your presence you are not scared of me even though I could rip your throat out at this very second" He smiled yet again this time with a little more evil in is tone of voice

"I am sure you could however I can reassure this I have been through worse pain then my throat being ripped out" I said

Eric turned his head to the side, he was now even more intrigued that she little human girl wasn't scared of death. He was beginning to like her more and more as the minutes passed. Quick fell over the room once more; he still sat there as if he was debiting something in his head.

"You're hired" was all he said.

"Really" I asked I couldn't believe my ears, I didn't do anything except just stand here for a good 20 minutes. He nodded solemnly and with that Pam walked in; handing him paperwork which I assumed was for me to sign.

"However I have one condition Mr. Northman" I said

"Oh you do? And what is this one condition" He said still intrigued by how confident this woman truly was.

"I'm not here to be some vampire's happy meal, I come here to work and that is it. I just need to know that I can work here and do my job without worrying about having some vampire trying to suck my blood. Listen I really need this job; I am paying my way through school which I know is no concern to you both. But I…"

"Listen I am very impressed with that little speech of yours, I can tell you aren't some fang banger nor do you wish to be. For some reason I like you, you aren't like most humans who grovel at my feet. Instead you look me in the eye, clearly a sign of respect at least in my eyes it is. So I do give you my word that no harm will come to you" Eric said

Pam turned to her boss, clearly in shock of his words. Eric then in turned spoke to Pam in the same kind of foreign language, she just nodded and turned towards me. "Sign the paperwork then follow me to the bar area" Pam smirked and went out of the door, I walked over and signed the necessary forms. I turned and made my way out of the office to where I assumed that the bar was.

"Sugar you should feel honored that Eric said that to you. He truly doesn't like humans however he sees something different in you. I cant help but agree with him, you aren't the typically human" Pam smiled brushing me check

"Well thank you then. So when do I start" I asked

Pam smiled her wicked lips at me and said "Tonight, since it is a Friday night we will be packed and we need the help"

I couldn't help but smile just excited that I could actually get tips tonight and finally pay my electronic bill since it has been turned off for some time now. She finally showed me around the bar area and I memorized everything she told me. You can say I was a fast learner and picked up extremely fast at everything she was telling. I saw another gentlemen walk into the area of the bar, he was slightly larger and Pam told me his name was Chow. She told the man who I was and that it's was Eric rule that no vampire feed what so ever off of her. He simple nodded and introduced himself to me.

"The name is Chow"

"Madison, nice to meet you"

"Likewise especially if Eric doesn't want you to be feed on, he must really respect or like you"

"That is what I have been hearing"

"Trust me it is a good thing, well alright time to open up" He said with a smile on his face.

The place was packed, yet my nervous didn't get the best of me. I was doing a great job, I could tell most of the men in this place where completely infatuated with me. It was clear to see and even some woman where even hitting on me, Pam thought it was pretty funny to say that least. However I played it cool and just played the little game to keep the money rolling in. During the duration of the night, I saw Eric come out of the hall that had lead to the office but he was alone by his side was a shorter, younger looking man. My eyes didn't get a good look at him but I knew I couldn't pay to much attention to whatever Eric was doing. I had a job to keep, so I kept on it with serving the costumer whatever alcohol beverage that they where sipping or whatever type of blood that the vampire costumers where sipping on. I noticed within passing time the crowd of people started to get smaller and smaller, Pam came up to me whispering that Eric would like to speak to me. I just nodded and made my way to the office, he left his throne a while ago. He seemed to grow tired of all the people worshiping his feet, I come to the door and was about to knock when I heard "Come in". I opened the door while closing it and I began to say "Pam said you wanted to talk to me". I was nervous and was trying to hide it, I thought that made I did horrible that he was regretting of hiring me.

"Yes, I just wanted to say that I am extremely pleased with your work tonight. Also I am very impressed with how well you kept each costumer satisfied. Are you sure you aren't a vampire? Because you do have the whole seduction thing down to a art." He said

"I can honestly say that no I am not a vampire but I am pleased to know that you are satisfied with my work" I breathed.

He just nodded, I could tell right off the bat he wasn't much for long drawn out conversations more like he got right to the point and that was it. With that he pulled out 2 stacks on perfectly wrapped 100 dollars bills.

"For doing excellent work tonight, you may go home now" Was Eric said. I thanked Eric once more and produced to walk to my car. For some reason my gut feeling was telling me not to question Eric or his motives, well more like to never question him. Which was weird since I never trusted a man, they gave me no reason to trust them. But when it came to Eric and even Pam something in me was saying that I would trust them.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:: I hope you guys are enjoying this, now please note this is mature content. This is just a short story however if you guys do enjoy it this please let me know and I will gladly continue writing. Thankyou

2 weeks later

I pulled into the now very familiar parking of vampire bar; I pulled around back like always. I had now had my own key to the place, Eric and Pam where very pleased with the work that I was doing. Eric even noticed the percentage of costumers went up as well, he thought I was the one doing it but I really couldn't say for sure. I even came some ideas to the place, which Eric loved. He had changed around the place a little making it bigger and roomier for people. He even added my idea to have private rooms for vampires to feed of willing people which I really think he loved the idea of it.

Work was almost always the same, I saw a lot of the same people but new faces would always come in and out. I've always work my butt of but this time I noticed something or I should say someone new sitting all the way at the end of the bar. Looking lost or maybe he was lost in thought I couldn't really tell due to the lighting on this place. I walked over to him I don't know what it was but he looked lonely. Like he need someone to talk to or just listen to his problems.

"Can I get you anything to drink doll" I breathed out in my seductive like always

He turned his head towards, just like he was about to shoe me way. But right as he locked eyes with me, his whole body changed. I couldn't help but smile knowing that my looks had that effect of every man and almost every vampire man. Which I could tell he was part of the undead, noticing the pale pigment on his skin, how cold his presence felt and simple because he had a True Blood bottle sitting in front of him.

"Um if you don't mind, another bottle of True Blood" He said unsure of himself, I think it caught him off guard by the look in his eye.

"AB negative" I question

"Yes please" He said with complete politeness.

I gave him my award winning smile and walked behind the bar, and grabbed a bottle of True Blood. I heated up the bottle and walked over to the man sitting at the end of the bar. I replaced the old napkin with a clean one and set down the bottle.

"Thank you" he smiled, not really noticing that his eyes never left me for one second.

"So why so sad? There is plenty of fang bangers here that would most likely love to keep a handsome man like you company" I said giving a genuine smile at the man.

He shrugged his shoulders with a bored look on his face when I said that, I could then tell he wasn't one for the fang bangers. I just nodded and said "I understand if you aren't into that" I said while looking around at most of the human woman in this bar throwing themselves at almost every vampire, it was kind of sad to me.

"So do tell…"

"Godric"

"So do tell Godric, why sit alone in a bar full of people that would love to keep you company?" I asked resting my elbow on the bar and putting my face in my hand. I was staring right at him.

Godric stared at this gorgeous woman in front of him; he took in the features of her face. Nothing short but pure perfection in his eyes, but it was her eyes the lured him in. He could feel the animal in was about to come out, he need her for his pure and utter pleasure. Godric could feel him getting slightly aroused when this unknown woman started to bite her lip; he was now trying to control himself. Just the simple human gesture of her biting her lip was sending him over the edge, all he could think of was all the ways he could take her and make her scream in pleasure.

He cleared his throat, he noticed now the girl was waiting for my answer. "Really I just become accustom to being alone I guess. Some one my age just gets use to the whole always being alone. Which excuse my rudeness but I never got your name Ms..."

"Madison, my name is Madison" I smiled sweetly to him as I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"It's quit the pleasure in meeting you Madison" Godric said smirking.

I smiled at Godric; I couldn't help but notice that he really was easy on the eyes. However I excused myself from him and letting him know that I needed to get back to the other customers. One thing I did notice out of the corner of my eye that Eric had been watching us the whole time, he got up from his throne and went over to Godric. Godric was the one talking even though I couldn't hear what they where saying, Eric said no words and just nodded. I turned away and got back to working, until I felt Eric tap me of the shoulder.

"Pam will cover for you the rest of night. If you don't mind I want you to keep Godric company for the rest of the night.. And don't worry he will not feed off of you unless you ask him to. He is my maker Madison, and I want him to be taken care of." Eric said

"Of course Eric" I smiled and walked back to Godric.

Like I said I never once questioned Eric, I did however know that Eric put his highest respects to his maker. Or so I was told by Pam during one of our many conversations about life. Godric had gotten up and pulled out the bar stool for me, which I thanked him with my charming ways.

"Would you care for anything to drink" He asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Um how about a margarita for me please" I said.

He nodded to Pam, I guess the whole vampire hearing come in handy or maybe one of the many nights once work was over Pam and I would have a drink and just talk about girl stuff. But she set the margarita down in front of me while giving me a wink. I knew she was going to want details if this counted to go any further.

I sipped on my drink, making conservation with Godric about many things. He was so fascinating to say the least. To know he is about 2000 years old was amazing, I asked a couple question here and there. While lightly caressing his arm in the process, I sure has hell didn't know what had came over me. But I just couldn't help it truly was a long time since I had with a man and by the looks of the way Godric was looking we where in the same boat.

"Why don't we go some where more private" He said.

I followed him without question, I by no means was some fang banger junk but I just couldn't help myself. Probably the alcohol talking but right now I didn't care right now. We went into the back where the office was but he took me past the office downstairs to a bedroom door. He gestured me to walk in, I did without question. Once he closed the door, I pushed him forcefully up against the closed door, pushing my hips into his. I swear I heard a light growl but I didn't care. I brought my hand to his face caressed his porcelain features; he closed his eyes this time. That's when I pressed my chest against his, this time his growl was louder. I couldn't help but giggle that was when he pulled a fast one on me and within seconds I was the one pinned however we where on the bed this time. It was his turn to tease me, I couldn't help but smile. He leaned down as our lips touch it was like an explosion of pure ecstasy. He started to loosen the grip of my hands; I didn't want this to end. I was amazed the just a kiss from him could make me feel this way. I freed my hand, ran it through his soft hair. That when he pulled away, I was about to pout not wanting him to pull away, but that is when he continued to kiss my check, my jaw, then my neck, he even licked my neck which made me giggle.

Godric's POV

I heard Madison giggle in my ear, which only set me off even more. I pulled away staring at her features; she was in fact drop dead gorgeous. I slid my hand behind her and unzip the red dress that she was wearing, quickly throwing it to the side of the room. I was staring yet again at her since now her body was barely covered. That's when I noticed for the first time she looked embarrassed but only for a split second that's when she reacted up and kissed me. Oh how I loved kissing her, just the fell of her soft pouty lips on mine set me in a world of sensuous pleasure. My hands slide onto her body feeling its way down to her lacey panties, fingers danced along the line of them right before ripping them off. I need to feel her and with that I lightly grazed my fingers on her folds, Madison moaned into my mouth as I did. I slide one finger in first, oh boy she was wet more like soaking wet just from our kiss. I just smiled to myself, loving the fact that I could do that to her.

I was so unlike me, but I need to have her. It was the way she looked to night, the way she talked, she made me feel needed. Know I now this was just probably a one time thing but I didn't care. Tonight I wanted to fill the void that I had for some many years, but whatever it was Madison was the girl to fill it. Her scent was what pulled me, especially when her blood type was so rare, my favorite blood type AB negative. My finger tips caressed ever curve of her body, I never wanted to stop touching her. It felt like I was high at the moment and she was my drug of chose. I ripped of my clothes in one fast motion, I saw Madison smirk at the sight that stood before her. Not being able to take it anymore, I pulled up her while unhooking her bra. As I laid her down that when I positioned myself as I eased my way into her, I could just how tight and warm she really was. I could sense the she was enjoying every moment I made but the moans coming from her. I kept working myself deeper into her, lifting her leg up pressing even deep down. She loved when I did this; she arched her back making her push deep into me as well. I knew I was in full control; she however surprised me, as she flipped me over with now her being on top. She gave me a cute little smirk and started to move her hips back and forth. I rolled my eyes as the closed, she felt purely amazing I felt her fingers on my chest; she even leaned down and kissed my tattoo. Her kisses turned into soft nibbles, this was what I had needed all along.

As I kept her in position I leaned up and started to kiss her chest, my tongue running up and down her nipple. She moaned even louder by me doing this, I could feel that she was now even more wet. I felt her hands on my face as she pulled me into a deep passionate kiss then that is when I felt her walls spasm in pure pleasure as she started to come; naturally I flipped her over and dove right into her. I started to pound harder and faster from behind her, I could feel her come once again that's why I start to come as well. I gasped after my release; I pulled the blanket over my naked body. She crawled over and straddled me looking deep into my eyes.

"That was intense" She said I she grabbed my face a light kissed my lips.

She got off me, and went to look around for clothes but I grabbed her by the arm. She turned to look at me confused, I gave her a pleaded look and whispered "Can you just stay for the rest of the night, and when I am asleep you can leave" I had no clue on where that had come from. Maybe after being alone for so long, it was nice to feel that void filled.

"Of course I can stay with you" She gave me her sweet smiled and walked over and got under the blanket with me. I held her in my arms, feeling like I was at peace for once. I fingers dance along her skin, god she was so soft. She smell was at the most intoxicating scent ever. I could hear her breathing become even and steady; I knew that how she was asleep. I felt a smile come across my face. I couldn't say what happened to me or why I felt like this. I had came to the conclusion that she made me feel wanted just simple things she said or did while we talked was nice because she didn't see me as a vampire but as man. I was nice to feel that way again when I normally don't however I will not deny that all I wanted to do was take her and ravage her. That wasn't like me at all especially to feel that way about a human. I started to not worry so much because I felt the sleep taking over. My last thought was I hope she was there lying next to me still when I woke up.

Author Note:: I hope you guys are enjoying this, now please note this is mature content. This is just a short story however if you guys do enjoy it this please let me know and I will gladly continue writing. Thankyou

2 weeks later

I pulled into the now very familiar parking of vampire bar; I pulled around back like always. I had now had my own key to the place, Eric and Pam where very pleased with the work that I was doing. Eric even noticed the percentage of costumers went up as well, he thought I was the one doing it but I really couldn't say for sure. I even came some ideas to the place, which Eric loved. He had changed around the place a little making it bigger and roomier for people. He even added my idea to have private rooms for vampires to feed of willing people which I really think he loved the idea of it.

Work was almost always the same, I saw a lot of the same people but new faces would always come in and out. I've always work my butt of but this time I noticed something or I should say someone new sitting all the way at the end of the bar. Looking lost or maybe he was lost in thought I couldn't really tell due to the lighting on this place. I walked over to him I don't know what it was but he looked lonely. Like he need someone to talk to or just listen to his problems.

"Can I get you anything to drink doll" I breathed out in my seductive like always

He turned his head towards, just like he was about to shoe me way. But right as he locked eyes with me, his whole body changed. I couldn't help but smile knowing that my looks had that effect of every man and almost every vampire man. Which I could tell he was part of the undead, noticing the pale pigment on his skin, how cold his presence felt and simple because he had a True Blood bottle sitting in front of him.

"Um if you don't mind, another bottle of True Blood" He said unsure of himself, I think it caught him off guard by the look in his eye.

"AB negative" I question

"Yes please" He said with complete politeness.

I gave him my award winning smile and walked behind the bar, and grabbed a bottle of True Blood. I heated up the bottle and walked over to the man sitting at the end of the bar. I replaced the old napkin with a clean one and set down the bottle.

"Thank you" he smiled, not really noticing that his eyes never left me for one second.

"So why so sad? There is plenty of fang bangers here that would most likely love to keep a handsome man like you company" I said giving a genuine smile at the man.

He shrugged his shoulders with a bored look on his face when I said that, I could then tell he wasn't one for the fang bangers. I just nodded and said "I understand if you aren't into that" I said while looking around at most of the human woman in this bar throwing themselves at almost every vampire, it was kind of sad to me.

"So do tell…"

"Godric"

"So do tell Godric, why sit alone in a bar full of people that would love to keep you company?" I asked resting my elbow on the bar and putting my face in my hand. I was staring right at him.

Godric stared at this gorgeous woman in front of him; he took in the features of her face. Nothing short but pure perfection in his eyes, but it was her eyes the lured him in. He could feel the animal in was about to come out, he need her for his pure and utter pleasure. Godric could feel him getting slightly aroused when this unknown woman started to bite her lip; he was now trying to control himself. Just the simple human gesture of her biting her lip was sending him over the edge, all he could think of was all the ways he could take her and make her scream in pleasure.

He cleared his throat, he noticed now the girl was waiting for my answer. "Really I just become accustom to being alone I guess. Some one my age just gets use to the whole always being alone. Which excuse my rudeness but I never got your name Ms..."

"Madison, my name is Madison" I smiled sweetly to him as I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"It's quit the pleasure in meeting you Madison" Godric said smirking.

I smiled at Godric; I couldn't help but notice that he really was easy on the eyes. However I excused myself from him and letting him know that I needed to get back to the other customers. One thing I did notice out of the corner of my eye that Eric had been watching us the whole time, he got up from his throne and went over to Godric. Godric was the one talking even though I couldn't hear what they where saying, Eric said no words and just nodded. I turned away and got back to working, until I felt Eric tap me of the shoulder.

"Pam will cover for you the rest of night. If you don't mind I want you to keep Godric company for the rest of the night.. And don't worry he will not feed off of you unless you ask him to. He is my maker Madison, and I want him to be taken care of." Eric said

"Of course Eric" I smiled and walked back to Godric.

Like I said I never once questioned Eric, I did however know that Eric put his highest respects to his maker. Or so I was told by Pam during one of our many conversations about life. Godric had gotten up and pulled out the bar stool for me, which I thanked him with my charming ways.

"Would you care for anything to drink" He asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Um how about a margarita for me please" I said.

He nodded to Pam, I guess the whole vampire hearing come in handy or maybe one of the many nights once work was over Pam and I would have a drink and just talk about girl stuff. But she set the margarita down in front of me while giving me a wink. I knew she was going to want details if this counted to go any further.

I sipped on my drink, making conservation with Godric about many things. He was so fascinating to say the least. To know he is about 2000 years old was amazing, I asked a couple question here and there. While lightly caressing his arm in the process, I sure has hell didn't know what had came over me. But I just couldn't help it truly was a long time since I had with a man and by the looks of the way Godric was looking we where in the same boat.

"Why don't we go some where more private" He said.

I followed him without question, I by no means was some fang banger junk but I just couldn't help myself. Probably the alcohol talking but right now I didn't care right now. We went into the back where the office was but he took me past the office downstairs to a bedroom door. He gestured me to walk in, I did without question. Once he closed the door, I pushed him forcefully up against the closed door, pushing my hips into his. I swear I heard a light growl but I didn't care. I brought my hand to his face caressed his porcelain features; he closed his eyes this time. That's when I pressed my chest against his, this time his growl was louder. I couldn't help but giggle that was when he pulled a fast one on me and within seconds I was the one pinned however we where on the bed this time. It was his turn to tease me, I couldn't help but smile. He leaned down as our lips touch it was like an explosion of pure ecstasy. He started to loosen the grip of my hands; I didn't want this to end. I was amazed the just a kiss from him could make me feel this way. I freed my hand, ran it through his soft hair. That when he pulled away, I was about to pout not wanting him to pull away, but that is when he continued to kiss my check, my jaw, then my neck, he even licked my neck which made me giggle.

Godric's POV

I heard Madison giggle in my ear, which only set me off even more. I pulled away staring at her features; she was in fact drop dead gorgeous. I slid my hand behind her and unzip the red dress that she was wearing, quickly throwing it to the side of the room. I was staring yet again at her since now her body was barely covered. That's when I noticed for the first time she looked embarrassed but only for a split second that's when she reacted up and kissed me. Oh how I loved kissing her, just the fell of her soft pouty lips on mine set me in a world of sensuous pleasure. My hands slide onto her body feeling its way down to her lacey panties, fingers danced along the line of them right before ripping them off. I need to feel her and with that I lightly grazed my fingers on her folds, Madison moaned into my mouth as I did. I slide one finger in first, oh boy she was wet more like soaking wet just from our kiss. I just smiled to myself, loving the fact that I could do that to her.

I was so unlike me, but I need to have her. It was the way she looked to night, the way she talked, she made me feel needed. Know I now this was just probably a one time thing but I didn't care. Tonight I wanted to fill the void that I had for some many years, but whatever it was Madison was the girl to fill it. Her scent was what pulled me, especially when her blood type was so rare, my favorite blood type AB negative. My finger tips caressed ever curve of her body, I never wanted to stop touching her. It felt like I was high at the moment and she was my drug of chose. I ripped of my clothes in one fast motion, I saw Madison smirk at the sight that stood before her. Not being able to take it anymore, I pulled up her while unhooking her bra. As I laid her down that when I positioned myself as I eased my way into her, I could just how tight and warm she really was. I could sense the she was enjoying every moment I made but the moans coming from her. I kept working myself deeper into her, lifting her leg up pressing even deep down. She loved when I did this; she arched her back making her push deep into me as well. I knew I was in full control; she however surprised me, as she flipped me over with now her being on top. She gave me a cute little smirk and started to move her hips back and forth. I rolled my eyes as the closed, she felt purely amazing I felt her fingers on my chest; she even leaned down and kissed my tattoo. Her kisses turned into soft nibbles, this was what I had needed all along.

As I kept her in position I leaned up and started to kiss her chest, my tongue running up and down her nipple. She moaned even louder by me doing this, I could feel that she was now even more wet. I felt her hands on my face as she pulled me into a deep passionate kiss then that is when I felt her walls spasm in pure pleasure as she started to come; naturally I flipped her over and dove right into her. I started to pound harder and faster from behind her, I could feel her come once again that's why I start to come as well. I gasped after my release; I pulled the blanket over my naked body. She crawled over and straddled me looking deep into my eyes.

"That was intense" She said I she grabbed my face a light kissed my lips. Madison glance over at the clock and she couldnt help but giggle, "Four hours well that is a very new record for me" She said as she got off me, and went to look around for clothes but I grabbed her by the arm. She turned to look at me confused, I gave her a pleaded look and whispered "Can you just stay for the rest of the night, and when I am asleep you can leave" I had no clue on where that had come from. Maybe after being alone for so long, it was nice to feel that void filled.

"Of course I can stay with you" She gave me her sweet smiled and walked over and got under the blanket with me. I held her in my arms, feeling like I was at peace for once. I fingers dance along her skin, god she was so soft. She smell was at the most intoxicating scent ever. I could hear her breathing become even and steady; I knew that how she was asleep. I felt a smile come across my face. I couldn't say what happened to me or why I felt like this. I had came to the conclusion that she made me feel wanted just simple things she said or did while we talked was nice because she didn't see me as a vampire but as man. I was nice to feel that way again when I normally don't however I will not deny that all I wanted to do was take her and ravage her. That wasn't like me at all especially to feel that way about a human. I started to not worry so much because I felt the sleep taking over. My last thought was I hope she was there lying next to me still when I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:: I delete the story, I noticed a couple of spelling errors and I couldn't figure out how edit. However I hope you guys are enjoying this short little story, because I enjoy writing. One note I wanted to make Godric is just with Eric, there was no fellowship, bombing or Godric dying. I really am not following the story of Godric from what the show did. This is my own imagination thanks again.

Chapter 3

I slightly stirred in my sleep; I felt a cold body under me not breathing. My eyes popped open in a heart beat, I glance up seeing Godric. Now I remember what happened last night and I couldn't help but smile. I saw why girls loved to have sex with vampires now, but let me stand corrected he would be the only vampire ever that I would be doing anything with. I tried to get out of his iron clad grin, which I managed with some difficultly I looked at the clock, and those four beautiful words of FUCK came to mind. It was already 12 in the afternoon and class was at 130. I already had a 30minute drive back to my house just to get my stuff for school, to clean up, and head down to the campus. I ran through out the room finding bits of clothing when I lifted up my panties which I noticed where completely destroyed, great I thought to myself. I was in a big rush I just left them there while I got dressed throwing on my clothes and running out of the room up the steps an out towards the back door. The heat of the sun hint me hard, I ran towards my car and zoomed out of the parking towards my apartment.

Once class had ended, I returned to my apartment noticing the sun was now setting. Flash backs of last nights events where replaying over in my head. It was by far the best ever, something that I needed for so long. I started to get ready work since it happened to be Friday night. Instead of wearing my famous short dresses for work, I wear an extremely short mini shirt with a low cut top. I must say you have to love Pam's taste in clothing since it was one of the outfits she let me borrow, looking in the mirror for one final approval. I reached Fangtasia my normal time. Then I hoped Godric wouldn't still be here, hell who am I even kidding I knew that he was. Great I hope it wouldn't make things weird between us, now which would be the last thing that I would need. Some love sick vampire wanting to live eternity with one another being in love, sorry but that wasn't what I was looking. I chewed my lip hoping it wasn't like that; I needed this job more then anything. I cracked my neck as I stepped into buildings; feeling nervous but I kept telling myself you will only make it weird if you allow yourself to over think things. Thankful I saw Pam sitting at the bar, she turned with her ever so famous grin staring start at me.

"So sugar how was last night" She purred

"Shut up Pam" I laughed at her

She again just cracked a smile at me, still looking at me but I knew her eyes where on my neck trying to see if Godric had bitten me or not.

"No he didn't bite me missy" I said as I started to over look the casing of liquor and True Blood.

"Oh rats, I am sure you would've loved it" She said winking at me

"Yes you probably are right but trust me the sex was intense enough for me. That I am good for the next 10 years" I giggled

"Wow is was the good then, I can't believe that Godric would have it in him to be intense" Pam said

"You forgot I could've been a born again virgin for lack of a better term. You already know it has been far too long for me, and boy oh boy could he hit the spot" I giggled yet again

"Now ladies if you don't mind the gossiping for a couple of minutes, I would like it if my costumers would be able to come in" Eric said with that damn smirky grin of his with Godric who was looking right at me with a huge smile across his face. I heard Pam laugh, as I hit her on the arm.

"You bitch, you knew he was there" I said embarrassed

"I'm sorry sugar" She gave me a playful smile; I couldn't help but laugh at the situation at hand. Ok it was embarrassing but lets face that boy was purely amazing in bed. Pam went off to open the doors, Chow already sitting waiting to card everyone that walked in. Eric sat up on his throne like normal nights, while Godric never took his eyes off of me. He sat in the same spot like he did last night; I grabbed him a bottle without asking. I set it down for him and smiled.

"So I missed you this morning or night I should say" Godric smiled

"Yeah sorry I had a class that I needed to get to" I breathed walking away getting drinks for the people that where already at the bar now. Godric never took his eyes off of me the whole entry night. I noticed we where low on a couple of bottles and went towards the back room. I went to reach fort the bottle of whiskey when I felt something cold and hard pressed up against.

"I would love to take you right hear right now" Godric whispered into my ear, pulling back my hair to the side. My breathing started to quicken as I felt my body explode into goose bumps from his words or maybe it was his touch since he snaked around his arm while sliding it up and down my inner thigh.

"Not here" I couldn't help but giggle as I pushed his hand away. I turned to face him not realizing how dangerously close he was to me. He looked at my longingly, he then caressed my check.

"Do you even know how badly I want you" He said again his words where hot like fire. I didn't know what to say, I barely knew him and I was feeling this intense sexual desire for him. He brought his lips to mine with a light kiss he gave, I was about to pull him into a deeper kiss and until he pulled way and said "You probably should get back to work."

"Yes I should and you sir are a tease" I winked at him as I grabbed the bottles that I needed. I walked from the back room; I knew Eric was smirking at me however he didn't really care since after all he knew his maker was back there with him teasing me. I focused on the job at hand; I couldn't have Godric be distracting me from my job. I could feel Godric's eyes on me with every move that I made through out the bar; I did my usual sweet smile and charms to everyone that I waited on. I walked over to Godric once everyone had their drinks, "So do you need anything" I said smiling.

"Why yes I do in fact need you" Godric smirk

"Oh really now" I said

"Will you keep me company tonight" He asked but I saw how his eyes almost pleaded for me to just be with him

"If you want me to keep you company tonight, I certainly will" I smiled

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him, I stared into his blue eyes not being able to look away. He looked down at my lips that he loved so much; he placed a fast kiss on mine and whispered "Ill be waiting"

I let a giggle escape my lips, while I turned I felt him spank my butt when I turned to look at him. He merely shrugged his shoulders and gave me or tried to give me an innocent look. I just smiled and walk away, through out the night most people started to leave. I looked up towards Eric and he nodded to Godric, as if signaling me that I could spend the rest of the night with him. I walked over to the darker end of the bar, he stood up and reach for my hand which I gladly gave him. Once we reached the familiar room from the previous night, he kisses where on mine in a matter of seconds. I couldn't help but moan, it so like nothing I ever felt in my whole entire life. But that is when I knew I had to say it before this went any father.

"Wait a minute" I breathed out putting a hand on his chest. He gave me a puzzled looked as if he did something wrong.

"What is it love" Godric said staring at me

"Listen I just need to put this out there, I most certainly love the sexual chemistry we got going on but I am not looking for anything serious nor am I wanting this eternal love kind of thing" I stared looking at him

"Of course I understand" He breathed but his words only meant half truth. But right now he didn't care she was his drug and all he wanted was what she was willing to give him. With that I pulled him back into the kiss that they once stared. Relieved that he understood what I meant by just wanting a sexual based relationship, that night was even more intense then the last.

I fell on top on Godric, lightly breathing on his chest trying to regain my normal breathing, the orgasm that I just had or should I say the last five that I had where incredible

I got up from my position, sweat lightly grazing my forehead and my back. He absolutely loved how gorgeous she was after the where down. Godric got a sad look on his face when he noticed that I started grabbing my clothes, "Are you not staying" he asked.

I turned and smiled "I'm just using the bathroom silly but Ill stay if that is what you want me to do." He smiled and nodded his head indicating that he did in fact want me to stay.

Godric's POV

I watched Madison walk into the bathroom and close the door. I laid my head back down, the smile never leaving my face. I could surely get use to nights like these now, however I remember what she had said but not wanting a serious relationship. I knew if I didn't say I understood that she would've walked out and nothing like this would ever happen again. I ignored the fact this could never the less be a very bad thing to get into but I just couldn't help it. I just have tried for so long to find something great and here it was finally. I truly don't get how I could be so infatuated with someone so quickly however Madison didn't know that I had been watching her since she first started working for Eric. I kept my presence from her in secret until I couldn't take it anymore. I think I was starting to go crazy, because I know I started to follow her back to her apartment when she would leave. I knew things that not a lot of people knew about her not even Eric. Made I was the one that need to walk away from this, because I could tell this wasn't normal or health. But hell who am I kidding, for god sakes I was a vampire. I was lost in my twisted thoughts, when I felt the warm on her body curl up against mine. I couldn't help but smile. I kissed the top of her head, drawing light circle of her perfect sun kissed skin until I knew she was asleep.

I could feel that dawn was now approaching, my body started to get heavy while sleep. I whispered "Goodnight love" to her before I went off into a spell binding dream of my past.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Wow long time since I had updated this story. I am sorry it look me so long but I was trying to figure out where I wanted this story to go plus I wanted to join both of my storys together and I finally figured out how to do. Which I am a little happy about. Sorry I think this chapter is a little lame but I wanted to get this show on the road. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

3 Months Later

I glanced into the mirror noticing how my once beautiful tan was starting to fade into a white pasty look. I really need to start getting more sun I thought to myself as I set my keys down on my coffee table. I could hear the whining coming from the kitchen area, as I walked into the kitchen there was my Chihuahua in her cage waiting anxiously to be let out so she could greet me. As I let her out she start to get one of her crazy fits like always, this just made me shake my head at how hyper this little dog was. I smiled just thinking about how wonderful my date with Paul had gone. You see Paul had been in a couple of my classes since we where both wanting to be photographers he was always very sweet and nice towards me. Kind of funny really when he had asked me out, I thought hey why not it wouldn't hurt anything right?

Ok so now I know I had this whole thing going on with Godric but the terms of our relationship had been laid out on the table when we first started this relationship if that is what you want to call it. I knew things with Godric were starting to get more and more complicated with every day that went by but of course what did I except. I sighed knowing that I was making things even more worse for allowing the relationship with Godric to continue I could feel that he was starting to get attached, he was always wanting to do things with me other then sex and like always I kept during him down. I would see the hurt expressions on his face every time I answered no, a part of me felt guilt yet I would always tell him that we aren't dating. Things like going out and what not were what couples did and that was something we weren't. I walked into my bedroom and discarded my clothes that I had worn on my date with Paul, which I couldn't help Paul was different hell he was alive and breathing which made him completely different from Godric. But there was another reason I never pressed anything further with Godric because deep down I knew that the kind of life Godric lived was something I didn't want any part of. I didn't want to be a vampire for me I wanted to eat food, go out into the sun and watch the sunrise. Also I wanted a family something I knew Godric would never be able to give me. I sighed for the hundredth time thinking of just how wrong the relationship with Godric was. I knew it was going no where. The only thing that kept the relationship going with how fabulous the sex was with him, it was more the fabulous it was mind blowing but you can't base a relationship off of sex. Once I had finally changed my clothes into my sleep attire I went back into the kitchen to get some wine. I went back to the living room as I poured the wine into one of the glasses that I brought with me. I finally settled into a comfortable position and turned the TV on to see what was playing. After about 2 glasses of wine I could feel the effect of the wine taking over, I saw a glimpse of something going across my balcony outside. I did a double take wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me. I decided to check it out I opened the doors and spend out onto the balcony and glanced around I didn't see anything.

"Maybe I am more tipsy then I thought I was" I told myself.

I walked back into my apartment not closing the door letting the breeze come into my apartment since it was a nice night out. As I was about to sit back on my couch that when a raspy voice called out my name.

"Madison"

I turned around slowly noticing Godric was standing outside on my balcony with a strange yet creepy expression across his face. I looked at him completely thrown off guard wondering how he knew where I lived.

"Um what are you doing here" I demanded

He looked down a minute not knowing what to say until I brushed my hair and that is when his head lifted up like he was sniffing something.

"You where with the guy again weren't you" Now his voice was demanding. He tried to step to come into my apartment but stopped suddenly. His eyes looked straight into mine, his once loving eyes he had for me where replaced with dark and angry eyes.

"Why does it matter who I was with Godric" I yelled a little. Knowing I didn't want my neighbors to hear or call the police.

"It does matter because you are mine damn it. Then I see you parading around with that worthless human earlier tonight" His voice dripped with venom.

"Wait a minute, you followed me?" I asked him. But no reply I waited for a couple of minutes staring right at him.

"I asked you a question Godric, did you follow earlier tonight? So is this how you knew where I lived because you have been following me?" I was demanding because I wasn't about to deal with this shit if this was going to be the case with Godric. He didn't say anything to me just stood still like he was deep into thought knowing him trying to charm him way out of his stalker actions. That's when his face softened and looked down ashamed from what I am guessing.

"Ok yes I have been following you. I don't know why I have been but you never let me in Madison. What part of me wanting to be with you is so hard to understand" His voice was vulnerable something that I never expected. I sighed knowing that this was a bad idea, knowing I should've ended it with him the second night.

"But you knew what this relationship was. I told you that this wasn't ever going to go any further then just sex" I looked at him. He kept his head down afraid to look at me or possible trying to control himself.

"I just thought that maybe you're feeling would change with time. I just hoped that you could see what I would give you, what I wanted to give you. I want to be with you Madison I know it sounds crazy but I think I am in love you" Godric whispered while looking up at me.

Pure sadness was written across his face in hopes that he would make me see that I should be with him. I closed my eyes frustrated with how this whole situation was turning out. I couldn't handle it anymore I just wanted to go to bed.

"Just leave Godric. I can't do this with you I am sorry but I can't love you the way you want me to. Our relationship would never go anywhere, you can't give me what a human man can give me" I said pretty much sounding like a bitch, but when my words came out the hurt across his face was easy to see. I could see red liquid filling up to the rims of his eyes that is when he left my balcony in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Now the last 2 chapters will be following Godric. I wanted to say thank you for the people who reviewed the last chapter. HOWEVER please note that this story I had decided to make it the Prolog to my other story Sometimes Love isn't so Kind which we get to follow Godric yet again on a journey with someone new. Maybe Godric will get it right this time but sadly enough sometimes men never learn. Ha-ha I am kind of hyper so I am acting like Godric is a real life person oh well a girl could dream.

WriteStyle: Thank you so much for the review, I am also happy to see that someone else feels like Bella Swan was an extremely weak character. However there is still some more to the story it isn't ended just yet. However yes I do know my second chapter is written out twice I don't know what happened but if I try to fix it then it deletes the damn thing.

Golden-love: I wanted to write Godric in a different light, I just wanted to experiment,

Ibelieveinhappyendings: Yes poor Godric, I know I am kind of mean lol But thank you again for the review =)

So here goes a chapter 5, hope you guys enjoy and also check out my other story "Sometimes love isn't so kind" and let me know your thoughts. Ok Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Godric's Point of View

I laid in my bed not moving an inch her words haunting me like a ghost. It was like a movie the was always on replay in my head, her words consuming me. At first I didn't know what to think I mean how could I when the first time in centuries it was the human rejecting the vampire not the other way around. I felt like I was starting to slip into this dark hole of abyss. I was drowning into nothingness yet I felt like I just didn't want to be saved at this point in my life. I stared at the ceiling listening to the bass of the speakers vibrated through the walls of Fangtasia. I knew Eric was worried but that was natural since I was his maker he felt what I felt. So he knew the pain I was feeling, Eric was funny though he asked me if he wanted me to kill Madison at one point. Of course I thought about for a split second and told him no. I knew he didn't want to since he actually liked Madison but I did know he would do it for me if I asked him.

I remember after that night at Madison apartment she left a message on Eric phone saying that she no longer would be working at the bar again. Eric wanted Pam to deliver her last paycheck to her in person to make sure Madison would get it. Pam was even a little upset that Madison would no longer be around, I knew that Pam was growing a liking for her. Pam didn't say much from her return, only which it looked like Madison was packing up and moving. I felt another pain in my heart because I felt responsible for her moving. However the look on Eric's face told me something more then likely Pam wasn't telling the whole truth. I just ignored it I guess I didn't want to know what was going on with Madison because I knew deep down she was right. We would've never worked out sad to say really I knew I couldn't give her what this human man Paul could give her. It was times like these where being a vampire did suck as people would say. To say the least that was 4 months ago when that had happened however I had also received a text message 2 days after Pam delivered Madison's finally pay check. It had said

_Hey I know the other night ended up bad and I am sorry for the things I said to you. No matter what it was wrong. But the truth needed to come out sooner or later. I guess I am sorry I just couldn't give you what you wanted but I think you will find someone who will one day. Have a great life Godric _

_Madison_

I must of read the text message a thousand times; I figured out that Madison had moved on with her life. It was clearly written in the subtext of her telling me that she was sorry that she couldn't give me what I wanted. Needless to say I could never give her the same in return, I would never be able to give her a family, walk with her in the sun light, or to simple eat a delicious home cooked meal. I could hear someone coming down the steps and they were about to knock but I bet them to the punch.

"Come on in Eric"

As Eric walked in he looked at me with concern he knew that I hadn't eaten but I didn't want to eat. I felt no need for it at the moment I never knew that emotions like these could really change you around like this I became a zombie. Eric was looking at me trying to think of what to say to bring me out of this

"Look I am worried I have never seen you like this. You can't let some human girl effect you like this Godric. Granted you might have not made the best decision but we can't change the past. Will you at least come up and drink from someone or even have a True Blood" Eric asked hopeful

I looked at Eric for a minute or two thinking of what I need to do, but I knew that I needed to do.

"Ok I will come up for a little bit' I said to him. Eric had already left the room. I decided to take my time, as I made my way through the back I saw the place was crowded with people. Yet something caught my attention there right in the middle of the sea of people stood a girl, no more then 5 ft she was quit tiny. Long blonde hair and these intense sea foam green eyes that could just hypnotize you however her scent wasn't a vampire smell but nothing like a human either. She smelt different like she was rare jewel I could even see the vampires turn to watch her yet I saw her walking up to Eric. She kind of remember me of Madison, she was confident and strong not scared one bit especially not of Eric.

"Here you go and just leave me alone from now on. I am not your puppet Eric and neither is Sookie. You can't just use us whenever you fucking feel like it" She said with angry in her voice as she threw something into Eric's lap. I could see that he just smirked at her feistiness and looked into the bag. I watched as the girl walked off in a huff, wondering who she was. I couldn't place her sent it was different unique like something out of this world well maybe more supernatural then anything. I finally looked back at Eric who was now coming towards me saying

"I wouldn't entrain that one if I were you" Eric said walking into his office.

This time I decided to listen to my child well at least for now anyways. I walked up to the bar and order an AB negative True Blood; I swear I still could smell the blonde scent it was purely intoxicating.


End file.
